The present invention relates to an industrial enclosure, and more particularly, to a wiring duct for the industrial enclosure.
Typically, electronic components, such as cube relays, feed through terminal blocks, PLC interface modules, servo control breakout boards, circuit breaker terminal blocks, and/or fused terminal blocks, are mounted to a DIN rail, and in turn, the DIN rail is mounted to an industrial enclosure, such as a control panel, which protects the electronic components from the surrounding environment. Wiring ducts are disposed on either side of the DIN rail for routing cables to and from the electronic components.
While space is generally limited in the enclosure, as well as the surrounding environment, a sufficient amount of space must be provided for dissipating heat generated by the electronic components and for accessing the electronic components, as well as an interior portion of the wiring ducts. For example, the DIN rail may be mounted to the back of the enclosure. Typically, the wiring ducts are spaced apart from the electronic components by about 63.5 mm (2.5 inches). Alternatively, the DIN rail may be mounted to a DIN rail standoff, which elevates the DIN rail above the back of the enclosure by about 49.9 mm (1.96 inches). While the DIN rail standoff improves accessibility, the spacing remains unchanged.
Therefore, there is a need for a smaller, more compact wiring duct that provides enough space for dissipating heat generated by the electronic components and for accessing the electronic components, as well as the interior portion of the wiring duct.